kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 578
Summary Battleships are seen bombarding the island of Yami's base until a woman commands them to stop as to not hit their own. Government soldiers are powerless against the Danzan unit as their bullets are not penetrating their armor as the woman takes out two revolvers and takes down the Yami soldiers; she tells the soldiers to just fire a lot of bullets at them to take them down. The woman is revealed to be Jennifer Grey, who is in command of the Suicide Corps as they charge against Yami's soldiers to their destination. As the fighting begins, a soldier sees something unusual and Jennifer sees a large woman-shaped aura past the forest. She notes that rather than see the aura, the other soldiers could probably only feel such a powerful aura at such large a distance. A soldier trembles and says that area is the battlefield of the gods and is no place for ordinary humans. Jennifer tells the soldier to compose himself as she orders her squad to disengage and head towards the source of the aura, hoping that Sakaki does not die in this battle. Blood tricking down his mouth, Sakaki puts on a smile and comments that it does not even feel he is fighting humans anymore, as the battlefield is shown to be ablaze and the surroundings ruined. The Ryōzanpaku masters, along with Cyril Rahman, Sōgetsu Ma, and Agaard are seen to have many injuries throughout their bodies as they face down Mikumo's group, with Mikumo's aura bearing down on them. Mikumo unleashes her technique (Kushinada Style: Thousand-Year Throw) as she slams the ground with her hand, causing many hands made from her aura to sprout from the ground. Cyril warns to not touch the hands as they will result in instant death. The members of the Hachiō Executioner Blade take up their stances and utilize Shinto Gōrenzan, and Kensei activates Seidō Gōitsu. Sakaki announces that it is now the time to settle this fight but as the Ryōzanpaku masters prepare to fight their new allies stand in front of them. Cyril proclaims that there is only one way to break through the enemy's formation and it would require cooperation from Ryōzanpaku. Ma Kensei and Akisame protest because the Yami masters plan to sacrifice themselves, but Agaard tells them to focus on breaking through and Sōgetsu jokes that as Katsujinken they should just end the fight before they get killed. With the enemy approaching, they agree to the plan and charge towards the enemy. Cyril uses his mantra on Marmaduke and Rin, who are forced to defend, while Sōgetsu runs past Rin and attacks Marmaduke. Agaard attacks Edeltraft but is slashed by Seitaro; Edeltraft follows up on the attack but he is pushed away by Sōgetsu as Agaard dodges the blow. Ryōzanpaku makes their way up to Mikumo but is blocked by Ogata, who is hanging on to the mountain using his toes. Cyril appears and fights Ogata, whom he questions for using such an evil technique. Ogata answers that only those who are willing to dirty their hands will make progress as he lands a series of powerful attacks on Cyril. Cyril is defeated but just as Kensei is about to deal the finishing blow he is stopped by Agaard, who throws a left high kick that Ogata catches, Ogata then grabs Agaards neck while Agaard tells Apachai to not worry about him and head for the center and a moment later Agaard is defeated when Kensei grabs his right leg and slams him to the rocks. The Ryōzanpaku masters make their way to the top of the mountain but they are once again blocked by the Hachiō Executioner Blade. Edeltraft aims a slash but his sword is caught by Akisame, and Sakaki appears to knock him out. Rin takes advantage of Sakaki's opening and attacks him from behind but Apachai saves him and incapacitates Rin with a flurry of punches. Raki attempts to attack Apachai from behind but she is caught by Ma Kensei, who breaks her naginata in two and binds her with her clothes. Mildred is seen to have been bound in the same manner but she manages to shoot an arrow at Ma Kensei. Although he dodges the arrow he is grabbed by one of Mikumo's aura hands and is repeatedly slammed to the floor. Ma Kensei is rescued by Akisame and the four Ryozanpaku masters finally reach Mikumo. Ogata and Seitarō arrive at Mikumo's side as the masters begin their battle. Jennifer experiences a large gust of wind and she senses the collision of powerful auras. She looks on as a large explosion occurs at the masters' battlefield as the colloding auras cause a yin-yang symbol to form in the sky. Characters That Appeared *'Shio Sakaki' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Kensei Ma' *'Jennifer Grey' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Seitarō Raigō' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Mildred Lawrence' Battles *Jennifer Grey (and soldiers) vs. Yami Danzan Unit *Ryōzanpaku (except Hayato and Shigure), Cyril Rahman, Sōgetsu Ma, and Agaard Jum Sai vs. Hachiō Executioner Blade (except Ōganosuke and Mihai), Mikumo Kushinada, and Isshinsai Ogata Navigation Category:Chapters